powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cybergate
The Cybergate is an essential element of the early episodes of Beast Morphers. History Most episodes prior to this had been building up the plotpoint of the Cybergate. The most famous scene of such comes from the episode "Taking Care of Business " when Scrozzle stole a robot body components from Nate's lab. The Cybergate was created by Scrozzle as a means for Evox to enter our world and enter his new body. It required a lot of Morph X to operate so Vaccutron was created (off-screen) to go and steal some. Once he returned with the required power, they booted up the Cybergate and began a the transfer. The Rangers attempted to stop it but Vaccutron went outside and overpowered them. Before the transfer could be completed however, Nate arrived and blasted it before retrieving the body which transformed into his "brother" Steel. They both instantly morphed into the new Gold and Silver Rangers and went outside. The villains abandoned the warehouse to go and create Vacuudrone but both were destroyed. The Cybergate was operational by the next episode and the villains wished to steal back Steel so created Antennatron to track the radio frequencies and find out where they were going to lay an ambush. The ambush was successful but the transfer failed as Steel was too weak to contain the virus.Steel then summoned his Striker e and Sabre arehouseeand sent Evox straight back to the Cyber Dimension by destroying the main control panel of the Cybergate. The remains of the Cybergate and the warehouse were then abandoned for good following the destruction of Antennatron and Antennadrone. It's also possible that what was left was taken by Grid Battleforce and recycled to make new equipment we shall see in the future. By thee ime of the finale,, the Cybergate had Ben rebuilt in the Cyber Dimension as a way of bringing Evox to Earth. Devon and Mayor Daniels came through it by accident. The Beast X Ultrazord ended up coming through the Cybergate and defeating an armada of Gigadrones of various models. Later in the episode, Evox obtained his new body and entered the Cybergate to get to Coral Harbour and access the Morphin Grid. Luckily, the Rangers overloaded the Cyber Dimension and escaped shortly before a anihilation wave passed through the dimension, destroying the Cybergate and Evox's physical body for good. Powers and abilities. *'Virus Transfer'-Evox was able to use the Cybergate as a way of entering our world via Steel's body. *'Durability'-Despite being blasted three times by Nate's Striker Morpher, it was either undamaged or left in a repairable state seeing as it was usable in the next episode. *'''Dimensional Teleportation-'''The 2nd iteration of the Cybergate can teleport solid beings between dimensions, as shown when it nearly did this to Evox. However, it takes much longer than it did with his virus form which allowed the Rangers to prevent his transportation. Notes. *The Cybergate has no counterpart in Go-Busters on account of Beet J Stag being created by Masato Jin (Nate's counterpart) and not by Scrozzle (who is exclusive to Beast Morphers).